Soul x Makaishthing whatever XD
by FullmetalAlchemist64
Summary: Me and my friend Madi-chan discuss Soul Eater and some other junk at 1 am. We think it's awesome. Rated M for language, mostly.


**AN: Hi guys! I know, I'm a horrible person, posting this instead of chapter 11 of ****IDFY****. Please, don't be mad! This is an actual conversation my friend Madi-chan and I had on Facebook chat. At some point, she mentioned that we should make it into a fanfic, and because she doesn't have an account, I said I would do it. It's actually really funny if you can get past our rambling in the beginning! (Btw, I will be using my pen name because people are stalkers.) And yes, we are both totally insane. Would have been funnier if Laura was there… but I digress. ONWARD, JASON! (Jason is my imaginary friend. He's a Keebler Elf. Don't judge.) And no, neither Madi-chan nor I own Soul Eater or the Keebler company. There is a reason that this is called a FANfiction, guys. Without further ado, FMA64 and Madi productions presents: THIS FANFICTION!**

**Madi-chan:** Hi

**FullmetalAlchemist64:** Holas!

**MC:** How are you?

**MC:** Um...FMA64?

**FMA64:** Right now? EXCITED OUT OF MY MIND BECAUSE I'M GONNA PRINT OUT BOTH OF THOSE PICS YOU MADE ME A BILLION TIMES AND PUT THEM ABSOLUTELY EVERYWHERE IN MY ROOM! 8D (Sorry that took so long, I shoulda used caps lock)

**MC:** That's fine (Crona smile) I'm kinda depressed, but I feel a bit better knowing that you are happy.

**FMA64:** Aww! Yz are youz sadnessfull? I'm soory im hyperventilating right nowx

**MC:** Well, remember the Lelouch plush toy? Well, my order was canceled because he is out of stock! It took 3 DAYS TO TELL ME THIS, I HAD TO CHECK GOOGLE WALLET, IF I DIDNT DO THAT I WOULDNT HAVE EVEN KNOWN!

**FMA64:** Ya... you already told me... BUT I WILL SHARE YOUR PAIN AGAIN, 'CAUSE I KNOW HOW IT FEELS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DX

**MC:** It is a mission to get him! I will wait till he is back in stock! (Determined look)

**FMA64:** YEAH! And I will wait until the Risembool Rangers hoodies are back in stock!

**MC:** YEAH! (Both have determined looks)

**FMA64:** YUPS! *I bring out the nun chucks*

**MC:** *brings out hardcover book* Like bosses!

**FMA64:** My mom has a dictionary downstairs that weighs 19.34 pounds; its part 2 of every word in the English language... I know because I weighed it on my bathroom scale btw 8D

**MC:** O.O o0o .0. .o. 0o0 OoO O0O

**FMA64:** Yuppers! Oh, Maaaakaaaaaaa... there's a manufacturing company we need you to kill...

**MC: **

Maka: Hehehe! (Scary look)

**FMA64: **

Soul: WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

Us: Aw, were you gonna go on a date?

**MC: **

Soul: N...N... NO WAY! *sweat*

**FMA64: **

Us: YEEEEEAAAAAH! *high-five*

**MC: **

Us: soul & Maka sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (Sing)

**FMA64:** First comes love, then comes baby in a baby carriage, then comes marriage! (My personal version for Soul and Maka) XD

**MC: **

Soul: s...St...STOP IT! (Blushing)

**FMA64: **

Us: NO WAY IN HELL SOUL! YOU AND MAKA ARE SOOOOO CUTE!

*I start debate between all characters*

Me: I think Soul would be the uke... your thoughts?

**MC:** What's a uke again? (Brain fart)

**FMA64:** Ukes are on the bottom... *blushes* AND YES, I KNOW THAT THIS USUALLY REFERS TO YAOI! USUALLY! NOT ALWAYS! I CAN'T DO IT ANY OTHER WAY WITHOUT SOUNDING PERVERTED! *sweatdrop*

**MC:** It's alright. One day I was playing the random question game with Jake and I asked him "would you be more shocked if I came to school in a bunny outfit (playboy) or a kitty outfit?" He then asked the same thing to me, and I was totally picturing him in a playboy bunny outfit... Hehehe...I couldn't help myself…

**FMA64:** HEHEHEHE! 8D Now, back to our discussion...

**MC:** yep!

**FMA64: **

Soul: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**MC: **

You: YESSSSS!

*Soul punches me in the face*

**FMA64: **

Me: MAAAKAAAA...? COME HERE A SEC...

**MC: **

Maka: Ok

Both: OH MY GOD SOUL WHAT DID YOU DO

**FMA64:** *Me, you, and Maka combine our chops and soul becomes so bloody they have to censor it*

**MC: **

Me: I...don't...feel...so...good...uggggg *spits up blood*

**FMA64:** MADI-CHAN! I KNOW WHAT WILL FIX YOU! EVERYONE START DISCUSSING!

**MC: **

Maka: OK

**FMA64: **

Black star: SOUL WOULD TOTALLY BE ON THE BOTTOM!

Liz: Yeah, probably...

Patty: I dunno! I think Soul is feisty! Like a giraffe!

Tsubaki: I hate to encourage this, but... I think Soul would be on top... *blushes so hard*

**MC: **

Crona: *picks me up* I...don't know how to deal with this discussion... *Ragnarok pops out* SOUL IS A PERVERTED BASTARD! THUS BEING ON THE BOTTOM!

**FMA64: **

Death The Kid: Yes, I agree with Ragnarok... no way would Maka be controlled like that…

Stein: I don't care as long as I can watch...

Everyone: STEEEIN! WHO'S REALLY THE PERVERTED ONE?

Stein: I just wanted to study for later in life... *unconsciously looks at Marie*

**MC: **

Marie: *ninja kicks stein* PERVERT!

Crona: q...qu...quiet down a bit... We don't...want to...um...wake up Madi-chan...

**FMA64:** *everyone shuts up... mostly...*

Spirit: NO! NOBODY CAN HAVE THIS DISCUSSION! WAAAAAH! MAKA-CHAN!

*Maka drags spirit away*

**MC:** When did he come?

Hiro: Maka is DEFINITELY on top.

**FMA64: **

Marie: I think Soul needs more support... so I'm gonna say that he's on top!

*everyone knows what she really thinks*

**MC: **

Ragnarok: SOUL IS STILL A BASTARD! HE WOULDNT EVEN GET TO DO IT AT ALL!

**FMA64: **

Lord Death: We should do an experiment! Maka, wake Soul up, and everyone else, leave!

Everyone: FUUUUUCK YEEEAH!

**MC: **

Blair: SOUL WOULD TOTALLY BE ON TOP!

**FMA64: **

Me: Shush, Blair, come hide with us, we're gonna watch!

**MC:** *fully up now* What are we doin'?

FMA64:

Me: We're gonna watch while Soul and Maka perform an... experiment... 8D

**MC:** (We should really add this for a fanfic)

**FMA64:** *everyone but you, me, Blair, Crona and Tsubaki leaves*

Me: TSUBAKI?! I didn't know you were so good at being bad... hehe! XD

Tsubaki: It's not what you think! We needed a referee!

(And yes, we should)

**(AN: For those of you who didn't get it, that's where we decided to turn the conversation into this fanfiction…)**

**MC: **

Me: why did Stein leave? He is the true pervert here... Other than Ragnarok of course...

**FMA64: **

Me: Lord Death made him...

**MC: **

Me: that makes sense...

Ragnarok: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!?

**FMA64: **

Me: We said you're a perv, now shut up and watch.

**MC:** * Watches intently* Oh, God... Is that even possible?... she can do THAT?!

**FMA64:** *I give everyone goggles*

Tsubaki: why do you have these?

Me: I'm always prepared.

**MC: **

Tsubaki: um...ok i guess...

**FMA64:** *everyone puts goggles on*

*soul finally wakes up*

**MC:**

Soul: Hey... where did everybody go?

**FMA64: **

Me: By the way, press the little button on the side of the goggles- it turns them into super powerful binoculars.

**MC: **

Everyone: Okay!

**FMA64:** *we press the button*

**MC:** *watch intently*

**FMA64:** *Soul notices Maka*

**MC: **

Ragnarok: NOTHING IS HAPPENING!

**FMA64: **

Me: well, if we're turning this into a fanfic, we have to stop and censor like the huge prudes that we are... cause Madi? Do YOU have the guts to post this like that...?

**MC:** Nope.

**FMA64:** Me neither.

**MC:** Well, just censor it and skip to afterwards.

Blair: YAY, GO SOUL! *stands up*

*we all pull her back down*

**FMA64:** Okays... give me a sec to save all this…

GOT IT! I will edit later…

**MC:** Don't forget to call me Madi-chan in it!

**FMA64:** I shant! (Is that a word..?)

**MC:** People will be all, "Woah, FullmetalAlchemist64 and Madi-chan are amazing!" (Yes, it is a word)

**FMA64:** Coolieo! Are you gonna get an account on , and if so, whose should we post it to?

**MC:** I don't know when I'll get an account. I'm still trying to think of a cool account name... We should use yours... I think your fans will like our mini-series of random stories ^-^

**AN: AW! Mads, you think I still have fans even after I didn't update ****IDFY ****for more than a month? You're so nice! (Seriously, who out there hates me? Tell me! Don't be shy! I won't be mad, I promise!)**

**FMA64:** Okay! I shall edit and post this, and we can write what happens next in another chapter!

**MC:** YEAH! (High five)

THE END

**Author's Note from Madi-chan: I hope you guys liked reading this, it was fun making the story and we hope to do more stories like this together! ^-^**

**Author's Note from me, the Slightly Crazier One: So…. yeah. We were chatting on Facebook and this is what happened. Sorry if it was a bit hard to understand! It's 3 am, so I'm doing my best! Usually at 3 am I'm WRITING the fics, and I proof them later, so this was a challenge… Oh, and by the way: Jason says hi! Hugs to the people who remembered who he is without checking the AN at the top! Sorry to any other Keebler Elves, short people, or anyone else who was offended by Jason. It's not his fault. He was born this way. From my mind. Alright, I just scared myself there for a second… Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! But if you are mean to Madi-chan or Jason, I will tell everybody to shun you in the next chapter of this, whenever I might get that up. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Bye! ^-^**

**P.S. WE DON'T OWN FACEBOOK EITHER!**


End file.
